


First Time

by purpleeyestelllies



Series: Best of Collection [28]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Bottom Zayn, Comeplay, Felching, First Time, Gay Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Smut, Top Liam, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn's ready for his first time with Liam, and when his parents go out for a bit, he's ready right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ziam prompt for first time for Zayn with older Liam. So yummy to that!
> 
> Another shot for my Best of Collection, newly-beta'd and tagged separately for easy reading!
> 
> JoMouse is my awesome beta!
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS! MWAH!! Xoxo

Liam held Zayn in his arms under the covers while they watched Modern Family on Zayn's TV. Liam kissed a steady stream of gentle pecks along his hairline and into his soft locks. Zayn hummed contentedly and snuggled closer to his boyfriend. Liam trailed his lips from Zayn's temple to his ear and whispered, "You're so handsome."

Zayn tittered and hid his face in Liam's neck. It still amazed him sometimes that Liam picked him. How in the world did he get this fit, older lad in a committed relationship with him? It dumbfounded him. "Really?"

"Absolutely. Look at you. You're beautiful." His fingers blazed a tickling trail up his arm to his face, where he traced his features reverently. "These lips," Liam awed. "I dream about them." His fingers continued. "Your jawline. Why do you think I leave so many marks on it? Let everyone know who it belongs to." Zayn blushed and looked up to Liam's eyes. "Your eyes. I feel like they hold my entire world."

"I love you," was all Zayn could think to say that would suffice, would describe what he was feeling.

"I love you," Liam confirmed. "So much."

There was a knock on the door. Liam readjusted them so they were laying comfortably together, but not too close before Zayn called, "Come in."

Trisha popped her head in and smiled. "Hey, boys, I'm popping off to the store. Then, I'm picking up your father from work on the way home, Zayn. I'll be back later. Behave."

"Of course, Mrs. Malik," Liam assured her. "Always." She nodded and shut the door behind her. Liam pulled Zayn back into him and kissed behind his ear. "Your mom's a sweet woman. Have I ever told her that?"

"All the time, actually. Why do you think she loves you so much?" Zayn teased.

"Well she is. And she raised a fit, kind, brilliant son so she deserves the praise."

Zayn shoved Liam's chest gently with his shoulder. "Stop."

"I mean it. God you're perfect, Zee. I wish I could make you understand."

Zayn wiggled up the bed so they were face to face again. "What do you mean?"

"I wish there was a way to make you see how beautiful you are," Liam explained and rubbed his thumb along Zayn's sharp cheekbones. "A way to show you how perfect you are to me."

"I want you to show me," he whispered into Liam's scruff.

Liam kissed his cheek, then his nose, then his chin, before finally pressing his lips, soft but sure, against Zayn's. Zayn sighed in surprise before melting into Liam's arms and pulling him on top. Liam settled between Zayn's legs and kissed him more fervently.

Zayn opened his legs to wrap them around Liam's waist under the covers. The sheets made a low hissing sound against his bare shins. Liam nosed his way down to Zayn's neck and sucked on the spot right next to his Adam's apple. Zayn groaned and threw his arms around Liam's neck tightly. "Li," Zayn breathed.

"Yeah, love?" Liam asked, his lips brushing against Zayn's neck.

"I want you."

"Me too, babe," Liam agreed and kept kissing him.

Zayn squirmed, making Liam look up at him, "No. I mean like-" Zayn looked to the ceiling to gather his courage before locking eyes with his boyfriend. "I want you." He emphasized the 'want', trying to get Liam to catch on. He saw when he did, because Liam's mouth inhaled a shocked breath and his pupils expanded.

"Are you- fuck." He grinded on Zayn's hips. "Are you sure?"

Zayn pulled him in for a kiss, smashing their lips together in a heated snog. When Zayn had to pull back to breathe, he pushed out a, "So sure. Fuck me."

Liam groaned and rolled his hips at Zayn's words. "Zayn you can't just say that-shit." Liam bit lightly at Zayn's perfect jawline. Zayn chuckled and started playing with Liam's waistband. Liam got the picture and snuck his hand between them to undo his jeans and pull them down and off. Zayn's hand found the small curve of his ass and gave it a firm squeeze, making Liam push down on Zayn's hard on.

Zayn mouthed at his shoulder and breathed, "Come on, Li. We have to hurry."

"Are you sure you want to right now? I don't want to rush you." Liam was doing the good thing and making sure Zayn was really ready, but he was losing his resolve as Zayn's hand moved around to his front and palmed him through his thin pair of pants. "Okay, fuck, I get it. God, I can't believe we're going to do this right now." Liam sat up and hurriedly shucked Zayn's tight jeans and loose tee off him before leaning down and kissing the middle of his chest.

Zayn ran his hands up and down Liam's arms and shoulders, soothing them both of their nerves. Zayn pulled Liam back up and tucked his thumbs into the top of Liam's flimsy pants. He pushed them down and felt Liam's cock bob between them. He arched his hips up to feel more of him, making Liam groan and press his face into Zayn's neck. It hit him then, feeling Liam hot and hard between them. "I'm nervous," he admitted.

Liam held himself up above Zayn and looked down at him with kind eyes. "We don't have to. I can just get you off like we usually do." He smirked and lowered down for a moment to kiss his nose. "You know I love having you in my mouth."

Zayn's eyes fell shut as he groaned, but he shook his head firmly. "I want to. I'm just-" He cleared his throat. "You'll take care of me right. You know what to do."

Liam laid his forehead on Zayn's and whispered, "Of course, baby. I'll always take care of you."

Zayn nodded, shaking both of their heads, before smiling. "Alright. Yeah. I-I want to. Yeah, come on." Zayn nearly ripped Liam's shirt off, and then his own underwear, while Liam kissed along his chest. Zayn eagerly grabbed ahold of Liam's length and stroked him as he captured his lips again.

Liam rocked steadily into Zayn's fist and reached under Zayn's legs to bend them up one at a time. Zayn shivered at the new, exposed state of himself, but Liam kissed away his apprehension, lowering himself inch by inch down Zayn's body. "Zee?"

Zayn dropped his eyes to Liam and licked his lips. "Yeah?"

"I need lube. And a condom."

Zayn looked to his nightstand. "I have lube, of course, but um- I don't have a condom."

Liam pursed his lips in thought. "I don't want to-"

"I don't mind. I- I want to."

"Zayn," Liam sighed.

"No. I want to. Please." Zayn looked down at Liam with pleading eyes.

Liam kissed by his hip and nodded. "Okay. Get the lube, Zaynie." Zayn squirmed up to reach the drawer and nearly threw the bottle at Liam, who laughed and kissed his hipbone again. "We're gonna go slow. Okay?"

"Okay, but like a fast slow, okay?"

Liam laughed again. "No. Like a slow slow. It's your first time and I refuse to hurt you."

Zayn groaned. "I know, but if you don't hurry the fuck up, I'll come before you're inside me."

Liam shrugged, his shoulder muscles bunching up behind his head. "So. I'm hoping to make you come more than once tonight."

Zayn shivered at that. "Really?"

Liam tilted his head and kissed the hard column of Zayn's shaft. "Yep."

Zayn squeezed his thighs on either side of Liam's shoulders. "Get inside me. Now."

"Yes, sir," Liam said in mock seriousness. He popped the cap and drizzled a bunch over his fingers before he pushed Zayn's legs wider with his forearms and dropped the bottle on the bed next to them. He rubbed the pads of two fingers from right behind Zayn's balls down his taint to his virgin hole.

Zayn hummed a strained sound and dug his heels into the bed. Liam laid kisses all around Zayn's base, breathing him in with greedy inhales. He took one of Zayn's balls into his mouth and sucked as he pushed his middle finger into his hole. Zayn bucked up into the air and then down on Liam's finger. "Li," he whined.

Liam pulled off with a sucking sound. "Feel good, babe. So tight. Can't wait to feel you around my cock." Zayn groaned again at the thought. Liam moved his finger inside his boyfriend until he loosened enough for a second.

Gently, he prodded the puckered muscle with his second finger and pushed it inside alongside the first. Zayn inhaled deeply with the stretch, back bowing off the bed. Liam went back to sucking on the sensitive skin of Zayn's sac, knowing that that always got him off. Zayn responded exactly how Liam hoped, whimpering and pushing down for more. Liam scissored his fingers inside him a few times before curling them up and pressing into Zayn's spot.

"Fuck, Liam!" Zayn cried out. Liam curled his fingers and rubbed along the fleshy bump again. Zayn's body rocked messily down for more. "Oh, yeah. More. Oh God, I'm close."

Liam licked up the length of Zayn's dick and pressed into his bundle with force. Zayn cried his name again and shot onto his stomach, cock twitching against Liam's mouth. Liam moved up and licked the white that coated Zayn's abs. Zayn's stomach quivered under the attention and his hole clenched sporadically, floating down from an intense high.

Liam didn't stop his fingers, opening Zayn up leisurely. Zayn twitched and shied away from Liam's fingers inside him, so Liam sucked up the side of Zayn's prick, flicking his tongue back and forth along his warm shaft. He pulled his fingers out and sat back to take in his boyfriend's state.

Zayn had his eyes squeezed shut and his head thrown back into the pillow. He was breathing stocky, needy breaths as his body clenched and tensed. "Li," he begged and opened his eyes. He was cold without Liam and Zayn needed something back inside him now.

"Alright, babe. Hold on," Liam soothed and grabbed the lube. He slicked himself up and then rubbed the excess over Zayn's loosened hole. Zayn's breath hitched when he felt Liam's fingers down there again. But it only lasted a moment before something much better was pressed to his hole.

Liam leaned down and kissed Zayn hard as he pushed his head into Zayn's tight entrance. Zayn's body moved with him, taking his cock and arching up with the intrusion. His mouth fell open, but air was all that came out. He finally managed a whimper once Liam was deep inside him.

Liam held himself up on one forearm while he ran his free hand up and down Zayn's sweaty side. "So pretty, love. Feel so fucking good. I've been waiting so long for you to give me this gift. Thank you, baby. I love you."

Zayn nodded haphazardly and clenched his fingers around Liam's bicep. "Move." Liam kissed his pinched-tight lips once more before sliding out to his tip and pushing in. Zayn released a long, drawn out moan until Liam was seated inside him again. "Yeah, Li. Keep going."

Liam started a measured rhythm inside his darker lover that had Zayn rocking with him. Zayn sat down on his cock as Liam pushed inside him and soon Zayn was writhing under him and begging for Liam to touch him. Liam just smirked and angled his hips to hit that little bundle and thrusted inside him jerkily.

Zayn's moan was loud and sharp. His arms pulled on Liam's shoulder, fingers digging into his back as he fucked himself on Liam's cock. Liam let himself be used and kept his thrusts angled towards Zayn's prostate. "Gonna-ugh fuck, Liam. So good."

"Sound so pretty like this. Your face, and God, your body. I want you like this all the time," Liam admitted and bent Zayn's legs higher so he could get deeper. Zayn screamed with the new angle and shook through his second orgasm. Liam pistoned into Zayn's quick and deep, spilling his load inside his boyfriend with a groan.

He pulled out and ran a shaky hand down Zayn's heaving chest, over his stomach, and past his half-hard cock, to his hole. He pushed two fingers inside Zayn without warning, making him sob and his legs kick out from sensitivity. "No, please. I can't," he begged, but Liam ignored it.

He didn't let Zayn go soft before assaulting his prostate again. Zayn was breathing in irregular pants and clawing at the sheets. Liam smirked and moved his head down to lick at Zayn's puffy hole. Zayn hit the mattress with his fist and arched up off the bed.

"Ugh, Li!" His voice had gone high and airy. "'S good." Liam wiggled his tongue in next to his fingers while he kept them curled and pressed to Zayn's spot. A stream of precome leaked out of Zayn's slit as he twitched and moaned on the bed. Liam kept his tongue moving and his fingers firm, pushing Zayn close to his third jump into ecstasy.

"Zayn, I'm ba-" Trisha cut off as she opened the door and saw her only son spread out and sobbing with Liam between his legs. "Oh, my God!" she stammered frantically a little too loud.

"Trisha! What's wrong?" Liam's eyes went wide and he pulled away from Zayn abruptly, making him whine in his fuzzy state. Yaser pushed the door open wider and his eyes landed on Zayn's naked body. Liam grabbed the comforter and pulled it over Zayn as he climbed off the bed and grabbed the first pair of pants he found, thankfully his. Zayn wrapped himself up and sat up from the bed slowly, still hard and woozy.

"Sir," Liam started, but Yaser was faster. He walked up to Liam and landed a sharp right hook to Liam's cheek. Liam's head snapped with the blow and he grunted out the air in his lungs.

"No!" Zayn screamed and flew off the bed, duvet still wrapped around him. He stood between his dad and Liam. "Please, sir, I-"

"Get out." He looked straight at Liam. Liam nodded and grabbed the rest of his clothes.

Zayn reached for him and pulled him back. "No, please stay. Please."

Liam smiled kindly at him and thumbed across his cheek. "I'll see you later, okay? I love you."

Zayn nodded sadly. "I love you." Liam placed a chaste kiss to the corner of Zayn's mouth before walking out of Zayn's room, his clothes in a messy bundle in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now it's not the first time but the time after the first time haha
> 
> xoxo

Zayn sat up against his headboard, music playing lowly in his headphones and journal on his lap. He was currently lamenting about how it had been two weeks, three days, and six hours since he'd last seen his boyfriend. If Liam was still his boyfriend. He certainly wasn't according to his parents. But honestly, Liam's opinion was all that mattered.

He'd just started on some cartoon version of Liam in a green lantern outfit when he heard a light rap of something on glass. He unconsciously ignored it until he heard it again and looked up to see said personal superhero tapping his knuckles against his window. Zayn quickly pulled the sheets back, revealing just the small pants and worn t-shirt he used as night clothes, as he walked over and unlocked the window. They pushed it up together and Liam surprised Zayn by leaning over the threshold and pressing a quick, solid kiss to Zayn's lips.

"Christ, Zee. I've been losing it without you." Liam started ducking under the window to get in before Zayn was even aware of it and he fumbled back.

"Liam," Zayn awed. "What are you doing here?"

Liam shut the window behind him. "Couldn't take it anymore. I tried to respect your parent's punishment, even though we didn't do anything wrong," he noted definitively and kissed Zayn's cheek, "but I'm going insane. I can't even text you and make sure you're alright." Liam pulled him into a hug. "You're alright, yeah?"

Zayn chuckled fondly but wrapped his arms around his obviously-still-boyfriend. "I miss you too much, Liam. I guess, mostly, I'm lonely." He pulled back and kissed Liam's ready lips a few short times. "I was just worried you'd give up on us."

Liam made a disgruntled sound then, and combed his fingers into Zayn's hair while Zayn held him securely around the waist. "I couldn't. I love you too much."

"But my parents-"

"Are good people, but they can't tell you who to love," Liam reasoned. "You do love me, yeah?"

"Enough to worry me sometimes," Zayn admitted.

Liam stole a kiss in gratitude. "Then, no. I could never give up on us."

Zayn breathed a sigh of relief he didn't know he was holding and pulled Liam back with him as he sat on the edge of his bed. Liam went with him easily and stood between his legs when Zayn parted them. His hands landed on Zayn's shoulders and he massaged his thumbs into the knots that had built up through anxiety.

"My parents are out in the living room watching TV, I think. I'm not really talking to them right now."

"I wish they'd just let me talk to them, try to explain." Liam slid a hand up Zayn's neck and into his hair. He always loved Zayn's hair; especially when it was washed and soft at the end of the day, like it was now.

"Wouldn't matter. They're still angry, said that I disrespected my family."

"By loving me," Liam assumed.

"They love you. Always did. That was the only reason that they were even remotely okay with me being with you."

"But..."

Zayn leaned forward and rested his forehead on Liam's stomach. "It's just-It's one thing to hear your son say he's gay and another to actually see it for yourself."

Liam hummed his understanding but pulled Zayn back and pushed him to lay down on his bed, legs still hanging off the end. "Well, I'm not mad they know for sure. I wish they wouldn't have walked in," Liam made a regretful face at that, "but you being gay, being with me, isn't something that's going away." The brunet climbed onto the bed and bracketed Zayn's hips with his knees. "At least now they know."

"Yeah," Zayn sighed and ran his hands up the line of Liam's thighs. "Plus, any chance of this gay thing being a phase disappeared that first time."

Liam pressed his lips to contain his smile. "Yeah?"

Zayn nodded, darker skin going slightly pink. "Two weeks is a long time. Especially now that I know what I'm missing." Zayn's hands traveled from the slope of Liam's hips to the waistband of his loose shorts.

"Missed you, too, Zee. I didn't even get to finish eating you out last time."

Zayn groaned quietly and pulled Liam down by his shirt to kiss him. Liam held himself up with one hand so the other could venture under Zayn's thin tee. He thumbed across one nipple then the other, back and forth while he mouthed at Zayn's sharp jaw. Zayn bucked up against Liam's ass, letting him feel the hard line of his cock in his pants. Liam trailed his hand down Zayn's torso and under his waistband, toying with the trim hair at the base of Zayn's hard dick.

"Are you going to let me finish this time?"

Zayn clenched his fingers in the cotton of Liam's shirt and nodded eagerly. "Please, Li."

"But you have to stay quiet this time."

"I promise," Zayn agreed quickly. "Just-" He pushed Liam by the shoulders down until he got the message and dropped to the floor on his knees. Zayn could still remember with radiating clarity the feeling of Liam's tongue the first time, wet and invading in the best way. Zayn wiggled out of his pants, letting them fall off the edge of the bed.

Liam pulled Zayn's bum to the edge of the bed and pushed his thighs apart. "Grab a pillow for me, babe," Liam requested and Zayn fumbled blindly, too turned on to simply look where his hand was flailing, for a pillow before he snatched one and nearly threw it at Liam. Liam tapped Zayn's thigh and helped him lift his hips off the bed while he pushed the pillow under him. Zayn shrugged his shirt off and bundled it up behind his head to keep it lifted so he could watch as Liam mapped out the curve of Zayn's ass cheek to his balls with his lips.

When Liam's lips disappeared from sight, Zayn let his head fall back to enjoy the moment when Liam spread him open and pressed his mouth to Zayn's tight rim. Zayn's toes curled into the duvet hanging down from his mattress and his hands clutched onto whatever material was around him. Liam opened his mouth more to get Zayn as wet as he could with his tongue. He licked in slow, teasing circles along the edge of Zayn's ring of muscle, dipping in when he needed more of a taste.

Zayn brought his feet higher on the bed so he had leverage to push down on Liam's face, but it still wasn't enough. "Wait, Li, hold on."

Liam pulled back, mouth and chin shiny with saliva and breath short. "What's wrong?"

Zayn groaned and flipped onto his stomach, toes on the floor, with his ass in Liam's face. He reached a hand back and urged Liam back towards him. "Need it like this."

Liam relented and pushed his cheeks apart again to flick his tongue fleetingly back and forth over Zayn's hole. Zayn clenched against his tongue and rocked against his face. Liam moaned and buried his face between Zayn's tan cheeks. He pushed his tongue just enough to dip inside. He didn't push past his tight ring, instead just let the muscle contract around the wet tip. Zayn was rocking his hips constantly now, trying to take Liam deeper and making these needy, whimpering sounds that had Liam pressing the front of his shorts.

He let go of one cheek and made sure to keep curling his tongue just inside Zayn as he reached a hand down and stuffed it inside his pants. He got a grip on himself and tugged surely, matching the rhythm of his tongue. He dipped in and out, deeper each time, until he was spreading Zayn's body open with it. Liam moaned when Zayn's fingers scratched at his scalp, fisting his cock hurriedly.

"Li, more. I'm-" Zayn bit down on a moan and buried his face in the bed. He knew he couldn't afford another surprise walk-in from his parents right now. He put all his strength into smashing Liam's face further into his ass, uncaring if he could properly breathe, and rutting the tip of his cock against the edge of the bed.

Liam curled his tongue into a long U and pressed the rest of the way, the warmth of Zayn's deepest parts pressing against his tongue and making him dizzy with desire. He couldn't stop himself then; he ate Zayn out with gusto, dirty and needy and perfect. He was licking over Zayn's prostate almost constantly and the rewarding sounds Zayn muffled in the duvet made up for the sore ache of his jaw.

Zayn rose up on his toes and arched more, thrusting harshly against the bed and then back on Liam's face. Liam was just pumping himself haphazardly now, sure that his orgasm was moments away, if the burn in his gut was anything to go by. Zayn curled the hand not in Liam's hair into his own locks and cried out against the sheets as he shook and came across his bedspread and leaked on the floor.

Liam moaned at the vice grip on his tongue and tongue fucked Zayn through his release before standing up and jacking himself off over Zayn's back. He groaned Zayn's name and tried to keep his eyes open to see his spunk splash across the caramel skin of Zayn's back and ass, the white a stark contrast and very much a turn on. Once the aftershocks waned, Liam fell next to Zayn's loose form on the bed.

Zayn brought a hand up and tiredly patted Liam's chest. "Wow," he panted and Liam just laughed lowly, out of breath.

"That good, huh?"

Zayn smiled and shifted to kiss Liam's shoulder. "Better." Liam pulled one of Zayn's thighs over his lap and snuggled against his neck while his heart slowed to the barely contained shimmer it always had in Zayn's presence.

"Zayn?"

"Shit," Zayn mouthed and the pair scrambled around for a moment before Liam just decided to hide in Zayn's closet, to which he rolled his eyes, while Zayn grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He answered the door but kept it close to his body, just open enough. "Mum," he greeted, awkward smile hopefully coming off well.

"It's dinner time. Why are you in a towel?"

Zayn shrugged. "I was just going to shower. I smell like stale sleep."

"Well, maybe if you came out of your room and talked to us, you wouldn't smell like you've been cooped up in here for days," Trisha suggested.

Zayn just sighed and nodded. He placed an easy hand on his hip and landed smack in a small glob of him own cum. He was suddenly reminded of the painting on his back. "Right, Mum." He thumbed behind himself. "So, I'll just shower and then dinner, yeah?" Trisha nodded and put a motherly hand on his cheek before walking away.

Zayn shut the door with a breath of relief and quickly used the towel to wipe off what he could reach. Liam came out from the cracked open closet door and smiled. "I could see the cum from over there," he bragged as he walked over to his boyfriend.

"Yeah, and my mum almost got an eyeful of it. I need to shower. Now."

Liam followed Zayn into the bathroom, playing fingers into the leftover seed as they walked, making Zayn smack his hand away. Instead, Zayn turned and draped his arms around Liam's shoulders. "I want you to stay here with me."

"I want to, too. But we have time."

Zayn nodded in agreement. "I can't wait to have all my firsts with you."

Liam smiled coyly. "First sixty-nine. First time topping." Zayn moaned at that. "First time at my place."

"Stop," Zayn complained. "Let me be. I have to go eat dinner with my parents and I'll already be thinking about your tongue. Let's not add your dick into the mix."

Liam just chuckled and pressed a cocky kiss to Zayn's lips. "Oh, you'll be thinking about my dick. Especially since you know I'll be thinking about yours."

Zayn pushed Liam out of the bathroom and shut the door as he said, "Stop! You're the worst, Liam Payne." Zayn heard his boyfriend's laugh fade as he climbed out the window into the darkening night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up! [Tumblr](http://purpleeyestelllies.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/1_5DirectionSec)


End file.
